Red Like Roses - Why Do We Have to Hide?
by Niteloc
Summary: A WeissxRuby romance story, told from the perspective of Ruby
1. Chapter 1 - The Frozen Lake

We sat by the river at which we had met, it was snowing, and the river had frozen over. I looked across at her, and saw her hair, it was as white as the snow around her, if it weren't for her piercing blue eyes one would be forgiven for not noticing her presence, she wore the ice blue dress she was wearing when I had met her. She shot me a smile, lucky I was sitting down or it may have made my knees weak, this girl was beautiful, that was the only word that could describe it.

She reached across and grabbed my hand, she looked at me in the eyes and asked if I was feeling okay.  
"Weiss, It's not just a matter of being okay anymore" I replied  
"I can tell that something is wrong Ruby"  
"I don't understand, I shouldn't feel this way"  
"I know that I might have been a bitch to you when we met, I didn't realise just how amazing youwere, but I know just who you are now. I want to help"  
"Maybe not after I tell you, I'm scared that you'll hate me"

She pulled her hand away from mine, and slid herself closer, I could feel my blood start to pump as her body pressed up against me, I wrapped my cloak around her, realising that she must be freezing in this weather.

"Listen to me Ruby, I am not going to make you tell me, but I hope that you're okay, you mean far too much to me now to lose you"  
"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I replied, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Could I tell her that I was in love with her? I wanted to, but I was scared, I knew what this girl was capable of, and I'd seen her respond to shock before, could she react like that again? It scared me whenever I glanced at her wrist, I could see the scars, of a troubled childhood, but then I noticed something, one scar still had the pink of a fresh wound. I lifted up her hand and looked into her eyes

"Weiss –"  
"Don't, I know, I'm trying to stop"  
"Promise me, please, I don't want to find you like that again"

We both seemed to have a flashback at the same time, all I could remember was finding her on the floor of her room, her beautiful, white skin concealed by crimson red blood, the carpet stained, I ran over to her, and grabbed her arm, pressing down to try to stop it, the feeling of her blood slipping through my fingers, I was petrified that I was going to lose her, it made me nauseous just thinking about it. Her hand being placed on my lap snapped me out of it.

"I won't, I promise you that"  
"Thank you Weiss" I said, holding her tightly, only now had I realised that the entire time I had my arm around her waist.

We sat there for about fifteen minutes, her head placed on my shoulder, I could smell her scent, it was sweet, but it seemed to be almost painful, I couldn't bear it, but at the same time, I couldn't bear letting her go, Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, she looked up at me

"I think it's time to go home Ruby, it's freezing, and even your cloak isn't warm enough when we have to share it" she said, with her beautiful smile. It took every bit of strength to let her go and not just kiss her right there, I managed to stand up, but she stayed near me, probably to share the warmth of my cloak. I begged myself not to, but even with all my strength I couldn't stop myself.

"Weiss"  
"Yes Ruby?"  
"I'm in love with you"


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodnight Ruby

She turned around and looked at me, she moved so fast that her hair flicked up, and her dress seemed to reach her hips, the smile she had while under my cloak began to fade, and her expression changed to one of confusion, I began to regret what I had said.

"What did you just say Ruby?" She asked, kindness in her voice  
"No, it's nothing, it's not important, it's stupid, it's –"  
"Ruby, if you just said what I think you said it could change everything between us, you know that, if you really care about me, then please, tell me"  
"Weiss…"  
"Did you just say you were in love with me?" She asked, her voice slowly becoming more stern

I could no longer speak; it had only been a few weeks since I met her, but I had this strange feeling when I was around her, and when I was not with her, all I could think about was her. I didn't know much about this, but the only word that I could think of with all this going on was… Love. I still couldn't speak, I could barely even move, so I gave her the answer, I nodded.

"Ruby, I – I don't know what to say" she said, confused.  
"Weiss –"  
"No, I haven't finished, You're telling me that you're in love with me, I want to know that this isn't just some little joke, or you telling me that you love me like a sister or some other stupid thing like that. I need to know if this is serious"  
"I–I–"  
"You can't do this to me Ruby!"

I don't think I've ever seen her so emotional before, between her anger, desperation and fear, she's not in a good mindset. I can't leave her like this, she doesn't deserve it, I have just thrown everything on its head, and she doesn't know what's going on right now. Why is this all so hard? I just wish that I could get these words out. Okay Ruby, time to commit to this, you started something, now it's time to finish.

"Weiss, this is serious, I know it's a shock, it's a shock to me as well, I have never felt like this about anyone before, let alone another girl, but I know that this is real"  
"Ruby, I care about you, but this changes a lot, I need some time, just give me tonight. Come on, let's get back, I'm freezing" She said, beginning to leave.

I didn't plan on freezing to death out here, so I began to follow her, and we began to make our way back to the house. God I hope the others were in bed, I don't want to have to explain this just yet.

It's all too difficult.

We opened the door and walked in, the fire was burning, it was nice and warm. I went over to the kitchen and said the first words I'd said since we left the lake.

"I'm cooking some pizza pockets, are you hungry?"  
"Starving" she said kneeling near the fire.  
"So two?"  
"Yes please"

I pulled the buns out of the oven, put them onto a plate and brought them over to her, I grabbed my two and turned on my heel, walking towards my bedroom. I couldn't handle this anymore, I needed to just go to my room and sleep it off,

"You don't need to go" She said, aware of what was going through my head.  
"I need some sleep, so do you," I replied  
"Okay, good night Ruby" she said kindly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Okay, it's a bit short, I know, I'm sorry, I swear the next part will be a bit longer, It's all starting to come together now, I know where the rest of the story is going. I hope everyone is looking forward to the next part.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love You Kiddo

I walked into my room, and finished my brief dinner, slipped off my boots and, after hanging up my cloak, sat on my bed. I placed my head in my hands and, when all else seemed to fail, quietly began to sob. I shouldn't have done this, have I just completely ruined a friendship? I couldn't control myself, I risked everything and it doesn't seem to have paid off. Then my door began to open, oh no, I hope it isn't Weiss, I don't want her to see me like this.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang said, her hair was a mess, and clothed only in a singlet and a pair of shorts.  
"You wouldn't understand Yang, I really screwed up this time"  
"Listen kiddo," She said, sitting down next to me and placing her arm around my shoulders. "I'm the queen of screwing things up, there is nothing that you could have done that I couldn't have already matched, just ask Dad" she seemed reassuring  
"I know you haven't done anything like this"

She almost seemed offended at this statement, moving her arm from me, and sliding slightly across the bed. "Ruby Rose, how dare you think yourself better than I at making such a colossal mistake? listen sweetheart, I am the best person and making mistakes, and therefore, will be the best person at solving them, and do not tell me that my logic is flawed, I am a genius and you know it!"

Only Yang could make someone feel more comfortable by bragging, I moved over and rested my head on her shoulder she put her arm around me again, and held me tight, It was nice, this was the first time Yang and I had just sat down and cuddled since we left for Beacon. I had missed being able to share much emotion with people while I was here.

"Alright Ruby, stop mucking around now, Blake is dragging me out the door at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning, please, tell me what's wrong, I want to fix this"  
"It's Weiss, I told her that I was in love with her."

Yang seemed almost taken aback, I had never told her about these feelings before, she still thought I was a little kid who has never had a crush, on a guy or girl. But I don't think she was totally shocked, she had after all, mentioned that she thought the relationship that Weiss and I had was always a bit strange, and, to be honest, I partially agreed with her.

"I had a feeling" she said, her voice now taking a more solemn, and serious tone  
"Do you hate me?" I said, the tears starting to reflect the pain that was coming forth  
"I could never hate you Ruby, no matter what, I'm actually happy that you're starting to grow up a little, even if it means that maybe you're a little, different" This solemn voice began to make me nervous, I hadn't heard Yang talk like this in so long. not since Mom"  
"It's not right Yang, I'm a girl, she's a girl, This isn't how everything is meant to pan out"  
"Ruby, listen to me" Yang was becoming more serious by the minute,  
"Maybe you made a mistake, maybe you didn't, there is no point sitting up and sobbing about it, I know that maybe it hurts, and I know that you are probably quite worried about everything that is going on right now, but I know that Weiss really does care about you, and I know that to her, your friendship is pretty much everything. Maybe everything isn't going to end up the same, and maybe you guys are going to end up being the best of friends forever! Who knows, Little Miss Ice Princess might be a bit on the wild side herself"

Yang kissed me on the top of the head, I hated when she did that, but it reminded me of our childhood,

"Goodnight Ruby" she said, pulling back the sheets to put me into bed  
"Goodnight Yang" I said, as I slid under the covers.  
She tucked me in and turned around to the door, walking out, Just as she was about to turn out the light she turned around and smiled, "Love you kiddo, always have, always will"


	4. Chapter 4 - What Does this Mean?

I woke up the next morning to a familiar smell, pancakes! One of the girls must be cooking pancakes! I got up and ran to the kitchen, almost taking the door with me as I went. I can't help but wonder who was cooking them, but part of me hopes that it isn't...

"Morning Ruby!" said Weiss, her ivory hair pulled up in a bun, an apron tied around her waist  
"Oh. Good morning Weiss" I replied, glancing sheepishly down at my feet. "I didn't know that you liked cooking."  
"I love it, but my father never let me, part of the reason I love living here, he's not around to tell me what's unacceptable" She replied, turning her head and smiling.

I slipped down into a seat at the table, resting my head in my hands, the memories from the night before slowly slipping back, talk about bad ideas. I saw Weiss serve up the pancakes, she put two on one plate and four on another. She walked over and placed the large plate in front of me, and the smaller plate she placed down on the table, quickly sitting down behind it. She looked at me, a kind expression on her face. Then she spoke.

"Ruby, we need to talk about last night"  
"No" I replied, "it was stupid for me to mention, we're both girls for crying out loud! I shouldn't have expected you to feel anything like that for me, and not to mention, Blake or Yang could show up at any second!"  
"God, you never shut up!" she replied "Blake and Yang left half an hour ago, they are training or something. And there is something I hadn't quite told you, or anyone."  
"Hmm?" I looked up from my pancakes, my curiosity now piqued.  
"Alright, when I was younger, well, just before I left for Beacon, I was doing everything possible to piss off my parents. Whether that was wearing my hair on an angle, or if it was the staying out late. Or the uhh. How do I put this? Girls."

I dropped my knife and fork, did she just say what I think she said? No!

"Did you just say girls?" I yelped, shocked.  
"Yes Ruby, girls"  
"But, wait, does that mean you are -"  
"bisexual, yes" she cut me off, starting to go more red than my cloak.

So. Weiss is a bit more on the wild side than I had thought. Maybe I might actually have a chance here. Wait, is she still blushing? Geez, it's not that bad to admit, is it? Maybe it is for a girl who has had everything in her life planned out for her.

"So, what does this all mean Weiss? why tell me this?" I asked her, slightly confused  
"Last night, when we were sitting by the lake, when I was sitting there under your cloak, It felt strange, but it felt right"  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" I said, looking at her, a small amount of hope now coming up inside me.  
"Listen Ruby, It's not that I don't like you, or even that I don't like you in that way, It's more that well, it's not like we are in a world where we can really do this kind of thing. People will look at us funny."

She was right, people around here weren't really tolerant towards that kind of thing. At worst, we'd be ignored, at worst, outright discriminated against, It's not really fair, It's something which doesn't affect most people, yet they still think that there is something wrong with it. They say it's unnatural. What's unnatural about love?

"Look, there is just one thing I want to ask you" I said, looking up from the single pancake that was left, I can't believe I had already eaten three of them, stress can work up an appetite.  
"And what's that Ruby?" she said, looking across the table at me.  
"Kiss me, just once, I want to see how it feels."

She put down her cutlery, and stood up from her seat, she walked toward me, slowly, and took my hand, seemingly a gesture to stand up. I arose to meet her and found myself staring her in the eyes, those big, ice blue orbs seemed to penetrate into my very soul. She slowly moved her hands, wrapping one around my waist and lightly placing the other on my cheek. She smiled and pulled me in close.

I leant in and met her in the middle, our lips locked together tenderly. I felt her tongue enter my mouth, and the arm which was now around my waist seemed to pull me even tighter. It felt right, I finally got to feel just how amazing it was to kiss Weiss.

Just then we heard the door open. There was nothing as recognizable as the black bow Blake wore atop her head, well, nothing maybe except for Yang's bright hair.

"Girls we're -" Blake begun  
"What the hell?" Yang exclaimed

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****So this is the longest part yet, and after seeing today's episode the RubyxWeiss fired up in me, so I decided to publish this one. Thanks for all the support to the people who posted reviews, it means a lot.

Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, I'm coming to the end of it, but that just means that I can work on my next piece :D

- Lee


	5. Chapter 5 - The Aftermath

I couldn't handle it anymore, I did what had become my usual action of late, I ran to my room and buried my face in my pillow. I can't believe they had seen me! I am so embarrassed.

The door opened and I saw Blake walk in, She had left Gambol Shroud outside, we rarely carried our weapons inside the house. Her long, black hair was messy, and dirty from training, she looked a mess, but then again, all of us did right now. She walked in and sat on the chair near my desk, and rolled it over so she was near me.

"Yang told me about last night" She started the conversation  
"What?" I replied, turning to face her.  
"Ruby, I walked in the door, she only just told me, I already knew"  
"Oh, I suppose you're here to tell me how horrible it is"  
"Quite the opposite," she replied, "Not everyone is against you in this world"

I rolled over and sat up, so I was looking her in the eye, she had a comforting look on her face, It was nice to talk to her like this, out of all the girls Blake was the one who I probably spend the least amount of time with.

"Laying in here crying is not going to sort anything out, you need to come outside and talk to your sister, she is worried about you" she said, kindly but bluntly  
"I know," I replied, standing up and beginning to walk outside.

I walked to the living room, Yang was sitting on the lounge, head resting on the top and staring at the ceiling. Blake turned around and walked back upstairs, presumably to try to coax Weiss out of her room. Yang turned to me and cracked a forced smile, then looked down at the ground. I knew she loved me, but it was worrying to see her like that.

"Sit down Ruby" she said, sliding over so I could sit on the lounge  
"Are you angry?" I asked as I sat down  
"No, just curious" I could hear the real Yang coming through again, the light hearted humour becoming prevalent once again.

She turned her head and her smile was back, and it certainly wasn't forced. That's why she was looking down, she was loving every minute of this! she just wanted to make me worry!

"So, did you like it?" she asked  
"Loved every second" I said, looking down at my feet.  
"Have you ever even kissed a boy?" she asked me  
"Nope"  
"What am I going to do with you?" she said, giggling

I heard a door open and saw Weiss come out to the living room, still blushing from being caught, it was kind of cute to see her like that. I always loved it when Weiss was embarrassed, that bright red look on her face was absolutely adorable. Blake was walking out behind her. That was when I noticed the bandage pressed up against her wrist, stained crimson.

"Weiss!" I yelled, knowing exactly what she had done  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself" She replied, staring at her feet.  
"We have a survival exam tomorrow, we should prepare" Blake prevented me from reacting, shooting me a sharp look.  
"Blake's right" Weiss added, "Have you got enough rounds for Crescent Rose?"  
"I need to reload a few rounds, shouldn't take me long, can I have some Dust?" I asked, making a mental note to talk to Weiss about her wrist later..  
"Oh, Weiss!" Yang seemed to realize that she needed dust as well, "Reckon you could give me just one vial? I want to take a spare set of rounds tomorrow just in case.

Weiss handed out the Dust to Yang and I, and we both went to the workshop, after I reloaded the rounds I walked back to the living room, and found Weiss there alone.

"You promised me Weiss" I looked her in the eye  
"I know I did, things happen Ruby" She said, breaking eye contact  
"I want better than that for you"  
"I want to be better, for -" She trailed off.  
"For me?" I questioned  
"Yes"

We embraced, and realising that I was in the workshop longer than expected I went to pack my gear for the next day. The rest of the evening ended up being usual, Yang and I picked up food from the canteen and took it home, Weiss didn't want people to see her arm, and Blake still had to pack her gear for the next day. We went to bed early, ready to get up at dawn the next day to meet for our survival test.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

This is probably one of the stranger chapters that I have written, It was important in setting up the next ones, just bear with me, this is going to pay off I promise.


	6. Chapter 6 - Everything I Couldn't Say

I walked into my room, I was absolutely beat, after everything that had happened over the past few days it would be good to just collapse into the sheets, I slipped off my boots and got undressed, a luxury I had neglected myself of the night before. As I turned towards my bed I noticed something out of place.

Where I had expected to see a black and red pillowcase, red sheets and my black duvet with a red rose across it, I noticed a white envelope, with an unmistakable snowflake in the corner, on the front was simply written "Everything I Couldn't Say" It was in Weiss' handwriting, as unmistakable as it is. I knew almost exactly what it was to say, but I knew I would have to open it and read it regardless.

"Dear Ruby,

I know it hurts you to see me like that, the bandages around my wrist, I'm sorry, I really am. It was just so overwhelming with everything that had happened. Even though I have been with other girls before, I had never been caught, not like that. To have the girls walk in on us like that, I could feel them judging us, as though I had done something wrong, I had no idea that they both would be so understanding and even supporting.

It reminded me of my parents, they were always telling me that I had to behave completely perfectly, and even though I was given everything that I wanted, They were also very harsh on me, I had to be completely perfect or else they would constantly be on my back about it, I would have teachers and tutors constantly yelling at me because I wasn't elegant enough. As much as I tried I just couldn't get it, I just wasn't perfect.

That's the reason I started to cut, the pain was welling up so much inside of me that I simply couldn't control myself anymore, I just wanted to make the pain something that was real, something that I would be able to control. My parents discovered the wounds on my arms, they were only worried about what people would think of me, they were worried that people would think that they were bad parents, so they bought me my jacket, so that my arms would be covered up.

They didn't really love me. They cared only about their appearance, what people would think about the Schnee Dust Company, that their heiress was depressed, self destructive. When the girls walked in, all that I could feel was the disapproval, it was as though they were exactly the same, that they didn't care about me, it was almost as though you didn't even care about me, I know that's not true, I know you love me.

I am sorry Ruby, really I am, I will do everything I can to fix this, for you.

Love,  
Weiss"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes after I read it. I couldn't help but go straight to Weiss' room, I opened the door and switched on the light, Weiss was already in bed, but with the light turning on she sat up, she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" She said, startled  
"Why couldn't you just say this to me?" I said, holding up the letter  
"It was difficult enough to write it, to say it would have been near impossible"  
"But Weiss, I'm worried about you"  
"I wrote it all down, that's everything that I would have said to you"  
"I know, but I needed to talk to you, It's difficult for me"  
"Go to bed Ruby, you need some sleep, it's been a big few days, I'll talk to you in the morning" She said, getting up and hugging me  
"Okay Weiss, I lo-" I stopped mid word  
"I love you too Ruby, oh and one other thing"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nice undies"

I looked down and noticed that in my rush I had neglected putting on anything before storming out of the room, at least what I still had on wasn't too revealing, It was nothing she wouldn't have seen at the beach, and on that note, I sheepishly slid out of her door and into my room, time to go to bed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I know that this probably reads like a bit of a rip off, It's honestly not my best work, but quite a few people were confused as to why Weiss cut herself during the last chapter, I didn't build on it enough and this was the only way I could think of without it becoming completely and totally dialogue heavy, I know it's short but the next chapter will be up soon, very soon.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Test

We were standing on top of the cliff from our first test, ready to be flung back into the forest. The reaction was simple, once we were launched, we would land, find the rest of our team, then survive for three days, if we lived, we passed. There were wooden cabins around the grounds, but by entering these we failed the test, we were encouraged to use them however if we were in a situation that we would not otherwise survive, such as a major injury, but this was not an option for our group, Weiss was able to use dust to fix most wounds and Blake knew how to improvise most kinds of first aid items from the forest around us.

I looked at the girls around me, they were all ready to go, with one last wink Yang was launched, then Blake, flying through the air as cool as ever, that girl never appeared worried. Then it was my turn and, with one quick smile to Weiss I was flying through the air as well. I managed to land without taking down too many trees, hopefully the others would too.

After about five minutes of looking I had found Yang, and quickly found myself talking about Weiss.

"I'm worried about her Yang" I said  
"She's a smart girl Ruby, she'll be alright" She said almost assuredly  
"Still, it's hard to see those cuts on her wrist again"  
"I know, it was a shock to all of us when you found her"  
"The scars are still there you know?" I said  
"They probably will be there forever Ruby, she scars easily, look at her eye"

Blake and Weiss ended up finding each other, and we found them soon after that. Once the four of us were together, we ended up beginning to build our shelter, with only our weapons and emergency radios on us, we would need to improvise nearly everything. After Yang had built a frame from some large logs we began to cover it in leaves, making a reasonably small shelter, we'd have to cuddle up under it in order to keep warm through the night, hopefully I'll be next to Weiss, cuddling up for a night with her would be quite nice.

Then something dawned on me.  
"We need food!" I said loudly  
"Only you would think of food at a time like this" Said Weiss with a smirk  
"It's a requirement for our survival smarty-pants!" I retorted  
Blake then interrupted our argument "Well Ruby, if you want food, then come with me, I'll show you some plants we can eat, and maybe you'd be able to get an animal"

Walking along with Blake was interesting, she knew so many different plants that we could eat, and told me how to prepare all of them. We talked a bit about our personal lives, and then talked a bit about our favourite books, she wouldn't tell me about the one I found at the back of her bookshelf though, she even blushed a bit when I mentioned it. We got back to the camp about an hour later, with enough food to last us the night and still have some left for breakfast.

As we sat around the fire, made courtesy of a bit of dust Weiss had we began to talk, and the conversation slowly swung towards the events of the day before.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it" Weiss said, slowly beginning to blush  
"Yeah girls, come on, it's not that interesting" I agreed, becoming the same colour as my cloak  
"Oh, but it is!" Yang began "You are my little sister, you are my little sister's best friend, and I walked into the house that I share with the two of you to see the two of you locking lips in the middle of the kitchen!" Gotta love her recount of it.  
"I must admit" Blake added, "I am quite interested as well, I couldn't ask yesterday because of the circumstances, but what exactly is going on with the two of you?"

At that, I was just about ready to melt, Weiss seemed to be the same, I couldn't believe that Blake of all people was interested, she seemed to barely care when she spoke to me yesterday. But I could see Yang smiling from ear to ear, she was loving every minute of this, she seemed to love it when I felt awkward, and Blake seemed to be enjoying this as well, how can they get so much satisfaction from this? It's cruel!

"We aren't dating if that's what you're thinking" Weiss replied, her usual intimidating tone trying to seep through into her embarrassed voice. But the words still hurt, I'd like to be able to say that we were.  
"Aww" Yang added, "I was hoping that you would" said Yang, with a bit of disappointment beginning to show  
"I must admit" Blake began "I would have liked you two as a couple, it might add a whole new level of chemistry to our group"

"It's complicated" Weiss said "Beyond what you three might understand, I can't just go against my family like that, if I did then I'd probably be disinherited. My family can't, at least for the moment handle something like this, My father was getting so angry with me simply for staying out past eight before I came here, if he found out that I was bisexual there would be more to handle than simply his anger.

"I don't see why it matters to him" said Yang "as long as his little girl is happy what does it matter? I know that my father wouldn't care if he found out about -"  
"You better not tell him!" I interrupted.  
"God you little worrywort! I haven't said anything to him! as I was saying, Dad wouldn't care if he found out about Ruby, as long as his little girls were happy then he'd be happy"

"Girls," Blake changed the subject "I think it's time we went to bed, we will have to cut down this shelter tomorrow and move on, we can't stay in the same place for two nights in a row"

Weiss quickly put out the fire and we crawled into the shelter, as I moved over I felt the slight frame of Weiss and pressed myself up to her

"You don't mind do you?" I whispered  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" She replied, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****This is where it all starts to come together, the next chapter will probably be the final one, but if everything that I have planned plays out and takes a bit longer I might split it up into two more,

As always leave me comments on what you think, if I need to explain something a bit more, it really is helpful, otherwise I wouldn't have published the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 - Finale

I woke up a few hours later, I could feel Yang pressed up to my back, but Weiss was gone, I got up quickly looking for a sign of her, and noticed that Mytrenaster was missing, along with the small satchel of dust she would carry so she could refill it.

"Ruby" I heard Yang "What are you doing?"  
"Weiss is gone!" I replied

At that I saw Blake and Yang both jump up and begin to look around the camp "She has to be here somewhere" Blake said, calm as always.

After turning the camp completely upside down, we decided that Weiss wasn't here, we didn't know where she was, everything she had taken with her was gone, and we couldn't see any footprints. We knew instantly that something was wrong, so we all went out to look for her.

After running for what seemed like hours, I realised that I was at the river, I ran along it in a desperate search for Weiss, I would find her, I was sure of it, no matter what. After everything that I had been through with her, I would not lose her, not now. I knew that Ursa loved the river, they ate the fish out of it, that was worrying, as strong as Weiss was, without one of us with her, she would have no chance against a group of them.

Then I heard it, a scream, Weiss' scream. I could see a group of about for Ursi around her, she was holding them off as much as she could, but I could see blood on the ground near her, and she had clearly taken a beating. This would be the last mistake those disgusting soulless beasts would ever make.

Pulling Crescent Rose off my back I ran in to defend her, With a scream I cut the first bear's head clean off, then stopped in front of Weiss.

"Ruby, thank goodness you're here, I didn't have much left"

The combat was tiring, these large beasts were difficult opponents. but together we managed to take down the next two, as we turned to face the final enemy, Weiss was hit by its large arm and sent straight into the river, she landed hard, and I could hear her scream as she flew through the air. Adrenaline pumping, I let off a single round straight through the head of the Ursa, then followed through with a swipe from my scythe, taking it down as fast as I could.

When she had landed Weiss had broken through the ice on top of the river, meaning that she was now underneath the water at a temperature only just above freezing. Dropping my cloak I prepared to go in after her, it would only weigh me down and wouldn't be able to keep us warm when we came back up.

I dived in after her, swimming with all I could, I got to her and grabbed her around the waist, I pressed my lips against hers, breathing into her lungs, even if it was to be my last breath, I'd give it to her. Pulling out the combat knife at my boot I broke through the ice and pulled her up onto it. I lifted her up and ran over to my cloak and Crescent Rose.

Laying her down on the cloak I noticed the extremity of her injuries, if I didn't do something straight away she'd bleed out and die in minutes. Without a first aid kit I would have to improvise, I pulled out my knife once again and cut off parts of my dress, using the strips of cloth to wrap the wounds and hopefully stop the bleeding. Looking down at my dress it was now barely longer than a shirt, but this was not a time for modesty, I knew what had to be done.

With both of our radios destroyed by the lake, I would have to get to a cabin, and fast. I lifted Weiss up and began to run to where I believed the nearest one was. Finding it would be the difference between life and death for Weiss, and the difference between happiness and heartbreak for me.

Luckily I was right about the cabin, pushing the door open quickly I ran in. The clothes we both had on were soaked, and I knew that leaving them on would mean we would both suffer from hypothermia in minutes. I quickly began to remove Weiss' clothing, there was no room for modesty in this situation, and quickly did the same for myself, hitting a button on the fireplace to ignite it.

With Weiss wrapped in my cloak I began to search the room for a blanket, so we would be able to warm up easily. The cupboard I found had a number of blankets and a first aid kit. I quickly began to wrap Weiss' wounds in proper bandages, and waited for her to wake up.

This was the first chance I had ever had to look at Weiss' naked body, an experience I had wanted for a long time, her milky flesh seemed to almost shine in the light from the fire, and the curves of her body, usually hidden by her dress seemed to rival even Yang's. As much as it was an experience I had longed for, it was not a situation I had hoped it to occur in.

"Ruby?" I heard Weiss' voice for the first time in what seemed like hours  
"Weiss! are you okay?"  
"I'm sore, but I'll be alright, where are we?"  
"One of the emergency cabins, it means we fail, Blake and Yang too, but at least this way you're alive" I said, my voice a mixture of concern and relief  
"I'm sorry"  
"Why did you leave? Where were you going?" I could feel anger seeping into my voice  
"I just wanted to go for a walk, I needed to think about something"  
"What?"  
"Us"

"And?"

"Well, that was when a beautifully large group of Ursa jumped out of the forest and attacked me, and proceeded to beat the snot out of me" Hearing Weiss use such informal language was quite strange, but then again, this entire situation was strange.

That was the point where Weiss noticed he clothes laid out before the fire  
"Ruby?" She said, her voice lined with inquisition. "Why are my clothes not on my body?"  
"You got hit into the lake, I dived in and saved you, that's why my cloak and a bunch of blankets is around you, I'm sorry, but you would have frozen otherwise."

"We need to talk about us" She said.  
"You know how I feel, what I want, this is up to you" I replied  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know we are only young, and I know that maybe it's going to be a bit difficult, but you are everything that I have ever wanted, and now I can see that, I suppose what I am trying to say is that I'm -"

I couldn't take it any longer, I interrupted her with a kiss, the feeling of her lips against mine was something that I couldn't wait to feel again. She slid her arm past my head and held my hair tight, I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her tightly, we separated just long enough for her to finish "In love with you"

"Then I'm yours" I replied  
"And I'm yours" she said, pulling me back into a kiss.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

And at that, It's all over, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, but don't worry, this won't be the last RWBY fanfic I write, it's not even going to be the last Reiss fanfic that I write.

Thanks for all of your support and criticisms along the way, They've been helpful and beneficial.

Also, special thanks to everlostneverfound, who has successfully managed to leave a review on every chapter, and sgtranglin who has come a very close second. The support from you two has been amazing!


End file.
